Light To My Darkness
by Shade Penn
Summary: Bella's childhood friend is invited to Forks for her birthday. But what happens when a certain Volturi tracker sets his sights on her? Read to find out. Post Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Natalia's POV

I was sitting boredly in a seat on a plane. I was so glad to be off I nearly jumped for joy. Nearly. I look around for my friend Bella, she was suppose to meet me here. She said it was about my birthday, which I found strange since like me she didn't really do those big things, but she insisted.

"Nat!" At the sound of the familiar nickname I turn around , the only thing that caught me off guard was how her voice sounded. It sound like silk. I see my friend and blink in disbelief. She was quite beautiful, and a lot paler, beside her was a tall bronze-haired guy. He had a look of concentration on his face. He whispered something to Bella and she looked surprised. I decided to walk up to her cautiously.

Bella's POV

"Nat!" I shouted and she turned around. She seemed surprised. I probably looked very different to her, but she looked different to me too. She was almost as tall as me, her hair was long and curly down to her mid-back, and her eyes were still a marvelous crystal blue.

"I can't read her mind." Edward whispered to me. Really? That was strange, but she was like me in a way.

Natalia walked over cautiously. "Hi Bella, is this your boyfriend?" she giggled playfully, unaware of the fact she wasn't that far off.

"Not quite." Edward held up my hand to show my ring.

"Oh." was her reply. " well congrats!" she said happily.

I remember the reason she came. "Ready to be sixteen in a week?!"

Natalia flinched. "Well...too late to bolt now, so...lets go!" she shouted trying to grin.

I smiled at her enthusiasm, like me she didn't care much for these things. Alice though insisted because she had a vision that Natalia came here for her birthday. "Yes, lets.

We walked to Edward's Volvo and Natalia got in the back, while I sat in the passenger side. "Nat, you better hold onto something, Edward's not exactly the most road conscious driver." I warned her.

"What about you?"she asked.

"I've gotten used to it." I said . In truth I had almost forgotten that Natalia was human and I wasn't.

Natalia's POV

After the very wild ride we reach the house. "Wow." I whispered. We walked up to the door and then I realized that I didn't even know their names! "Uh, this is embarrassing, but I don't even know your names."

"Well, my name is Edward Cullen, as for everyone else, I'll tell you when you meet them." he said. I nodded.

We walked in and it was amazing. I then notice the short, spiky black-haired girl standing near the door as if waiting for us. "Hello Edward, Bella." she turned to me. "Natalia."

Though I wasn't looking at her I felt Bella stiffen. "What?" I asked.

Bella sighed for some reason. I shrug. "So I'm guessing that you're the one who convinced Bella to get me here?"

"Yes, how did you know, oh, I'm Alice." she said.

"I don't know, you just seem like the hyper party planner type to me." I replied.

"Well for your birthday it will be amazing, tomorrow we can go pick out your dress." Alice grinned. I on the other hand cringed. "Aw, don't tell me your like Bella?" she whined.

"Not exactly."I said in a Bella way. I coulda sworn I heard Edward chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

"No way!" I yelled.

"It'd look great on you." Alice said. She was holding up a silk and satin baby blue dress.

"Fine." I groaned , toke the dress and went into a changing room.

When I come out Alice gasped. "I was right! You do look great!"

"Luck for me I only have to wear this once." I go back into the change room and put back on my normal clothes. When I come back out again Alice is on her knees. "Alice? Is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"Oh nothing, we should go back to the house though!" For someone not worried she said that really fast. On the outside I just nodded wordlessly as we got into her Porsche, after buying the dress.

Bella's POV

Alice and Natalia came back early, but Alice looked kinda worried. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Go into the living room where Edward is." Alice said. Natalia nodded.

"Now what's wrong?" I repeated after Natalia had left.

"It's Natalia." Alice replied.

"What about Nat?" I asked in a worried tone that matched my expression.

"She's going to be turned into one of us." Alice said quietly. I felt my eyes widen in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Nat gets bitten? Why? Where? And more importantly, "When?" I asked in a whisper.

"It'll happen on Natalia's birthday." Alice replied sadly.

Alice didn't say who it was. "Who bits her Alice?" Alice remained silent. This couldn't be good then.

"Tell her Alice." Edward said coming in.

"She gets bitten by... Demetri, he saw her when she came out of the change room and his decision was made." Alice explained.

"What?" I choked out. "What does he want from her?"

"A... companion." Edward said breaking the silence.

"How could you not see him coming already?!" I nearly shouted, though kept my voice low and demanding so Nat couldn't hear.

"I did see him coming, but it was just sort of like a check-up to see if Nessie hadn't blown our secret." Alice then hissed. "I didn't count on him catching Natalia's scent though."

"Well, Natalia should go home then." Edward said.

"She'll get suspicious after all the hype Alice made about her birthday, so we'll just go along as planned." I said.

"Oh no." Alice looked at Edward.

"We have to get outside now!" he said. We rushed outside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Natalia's POV_

After Edward left for some reason I was getting bored so I get off the couch and go outside. I didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation. I do a bit of ballet stretches ,yes I do ballet, I was always more graceful than Bella. I though stop and take a look around. I notice that my vest is gone. "Where's my vest?" I wondered a loud.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was this yours." I heard a voice say.

I turn around and saw a tall guy standing in the shade of the trees. "Yes, and I would like it back." I was trying not to blush at how hot he was.

"Come and get it then." he chuckled.

I gritted my teeth. Hot or not, he was annoying. "I will then." I walked under the shade and grabbed my vest. When he doesn't let go I'm even more annoyed. "Uh, let go." I said annoyed.

"Sure thing." he let go and I walked away.

Though not barely two feet gone he grabbed by the waist. His touch was as cold as the Cullen's. "If you're gonna make a move, then shouldn't I at least know your name?"

"It's Demetri." he whispered in my ear.

"Natalia." I replied. I felt the hair covering my neck moved. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"You'll know soon enough." Demetri murmured moving to my neck.

When he came within inches I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get away from her!" I heard Bella hiss.

My eyes snapped open as I feel Demetri release me. I turn around and he's gone. Strange.

"Nat!? Are you okay?!" Bella asked all worried like.

"Calm down, nothing happened. What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing now, lets go back inside." Bella stuttered.

I nodded mutely and followed. I look behind me and fell as though someone is still there. Watching.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella's POV_

It's been three days since Demetri made his presence known to Natalia and tired to change her. We all agreed that we would act like nothing was wrong. Alice was being her usual self, occupying her distress by dragging Natalia to shoe stores. I had a good laugh at that. Finally Alice was criticizing someone else's clothes and shoes besides me. Renesmee really seemed to like Natalia even though she had to talk instead of using her gift on her.

I heard the front door open and close and both Nat, and Alice come in. "We're back!" Alice yelled.

"After 3 hours of torturing me with trying on shoes." Natalia added. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Admit it, you had fun."

"Okay, maybe." Natalia shrugged.

"Hey Nat." I greeted her.

"Hey." she said back. "Only two days left." she mused.

"Yeah, two days." 'Until Demetri gets you.' I added as an after thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_Natalia's POV_

It's now the day I dreaded: my 16th birthday. Then party was being held in some high school gym, and lots of people were there. Alice went overboard with the decorations, everything was in baby blue to match my dress. The shock of the "surprise" ended. I got over my initial shock and the music started.

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know_

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and it's unusually cold. I turn around and see the familiar dark hair. I decided to follow hoping it was the person I wanted to see.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

I followed him outside and he turned around. I smiled, it was Demetri. He also smiled and walked up to me.

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know _

_  
_Demetri hugged me , and whispered something in my ear. I then finally noticed what color his eyes were. Red.

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Yeah...!_

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well_

_I think I know  
I think I know_

Demetri moved the hair away from my neck. He brought his lips closer to my neck, and bit me. He let go a second later and the last thing I remember seeing is his smile before I succumb to the horrible searing pain in my veins.

_Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bella's POV_

I was searching around for the birthday girl, but I hadn't found her yet. I had though smelled a familiar vampire scent, and that could only mean one thing. "Alice?" I called. She popped up behind me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where's Natalia?" I asked worried.

Alice's eyes got distant, and then a look of horror crossed her face. "He already got her." she whispered.

My eyes widened. Why did I have to be right? "Where is she?" I whispered frantically.

"Outside." I ran outside at human speed.

And on the ground withering in pain was my friend and paretically sister. I drop to my knees and hug her. I could only try to comfort her now, while she went through the next three days of a living nightmare. I though noticed that she was only sobbing and gritting her teeth. No doubt trying not to scream out against the pain. "Edward." I barely whispered, but he would hear me.

In a heartbeat my lovely husband was beside me. "Bella, love, what is-" he stopped short when he saw Nat. "He got her." he more or less stated.

"Yes, I'm going to take her back to the house, can you tell everyone that the party is over and should go home?" I asked

"Of course love. Edward got up and went back inside.

I picked Natalia up and headed back to the Cullen house.


	9. Chapter 9

(_Still Bella'sPOV_)

I put Nat in Edwards old room. I nearly broke down tearlessly sobbing when was finally able to think straight. "I'm sorry Nat, I'm an awful friend." I should've protected her better.

Ten minutes later the rest of the Cullens come back, and Edward was at my side in an instant. "How is she?" he asked.

"How is anyone when they go through the transformation?" I asked rhetorically.

"I see." he said sounding thoughtful.

"This is all my fault, I should've stayed with her, and not let her out of my sight, maybe then Demetri wouldn't have gotten her." I sobbed.

"You can be here for her now." Alice murmured.

"You're right Alice." I said. "Where are Jasper, and Emmett?" I asked noticing my brother-in-laws were not here.

"They went to make sure Demetri wasn't still around." Carlisle said.

"I think it would be best if we left Natalia alone for now." Esme suggested.

"I'll go back to the cottage later, until I know Demetri is gone." I said.

"We'll I'll take Renesmee back then, I'll see you at the cottage later then love." Edward said before leaving.

Everyone else then left the room. I was now alone with my soon-to-be newborn vampire friend.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: For the record, I don't own Twilight or the characters..except for Natalia

* * *

_Demetri's POV_

I got back to Volterra on the final day of Natalia's transformation. I felt bad about just biting her and leaving her, but if the Cullens still found me hanging around, then I'd be dead. Well not literally cause I'm already dead. I'll go back to Forks though when it's probably safe,and they haven't moved away with my Natalia. Well Natalia, I can't call her mine. That would be weird...and obsessive.

I immediately go to the throne room, and Aro holds his and out. I'm a bit reluctant now, the report would be the same, but he'd see what I'd done, and how I left her after I bit her. Hopeful that he wouldn't pry at it, I take his hand and the information is claimed.

He released my hand with a slightly amused look. "How cute."

This made the other two get a 'WTH' look. "What's cute?" I asked stoically, despite the nervous tension.

"That you actually changed someone." Aro said thoughtfully. This is what I feared, he was prying, and going to ask about her. "Who is she then?" Damn it, I thought. He was prying.

"If it's alright, I'd prefer not to answer that."_ 'Because I don't want anyone else here to know about her.'_ I added in my mind.

"Fair enough." I nodded and left.

It then occurred to me that ever since I'd laid eyes on Natalia that, did my need to please the Volturi weaken. Was what happening to me?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: For the record, I don't own Twilight or the characters..except for Natalia

* * *

_Natalia's POV_

When the pain had finally stopped, it had been already three days. I opened my eyes, and sat up. Everything was in great detail, and I could hear for a mile, and the familiar voices down stairs. I recognized all their voices, and there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered. It toke a minute, but I recognized her, it was Alice.

"Good, you're awake. Do you feel any different?" she asked.

"Kinda." I was a little surprised by my voice. It sounded like a wind chime. "Where's-" I thought for a moment."- Bella? And why do I sound different?"

"To put it in the simplest term, you've been turned into a vampire." Alice then laughed at my expression. Eyes wide in shock and my mouth hanging open.

"So when-" Again I thought for a name"- Demetri bit me I..." Alice nodded. "Are all of you vampires too?" again a nod. "I'm gonna need to know more."

"Of course, to start things off, Renesmee is Bella's and Edward's daughter." I nod for her to continue, so far I was with her. "Edward can read minds, but you and Bella are strangely immune, I can see the future."

"Does everyone else have an ability?" I asked interested.

"Not every vampire, but Bella can create a shield to protect the mind, Renesmee can show people her thoughts, and Jasper can influence emotions, you have no idea the anguish and guilt he felt from Bella before she left." Alice said.

I felt a pang of guilt also. "So this is my fault?"

"Of course not." Alice grabbed my hand. "Now, you'll see what you look like first, then will go downstairs."


	12. Chapter 12

I was simply amazed by what I saw in the mirror Alice brought me too. In the mirror was and absolutely beautiful girl with long curly brown hair, pale smooth skin, and... crystal blue eyes?  
"My eyes?" I asked.

"I was a bit surprised too, but they are a lot nicer than how newborns eyes are." Alice said. "Speaking of newborns you probably need to hunt, tell me, do you have a burning in your throat?" she asked.

"Hmm, yes it's not very strong, more like annoying though, why?" I asked.

"It's just that, well, vampire's do need blood to survive." Alice said. "But will sort this out when Bella, Edward, and Renesmee get here." she said.

"Sounds good to me." I said. I had never liked blood to begin with. In fact I found it sort of repulsing.  
_____________________________________

When they had gotten here Bella was so happy that I was alright. Renesmee found it annoying that she couldn't use her gift on me. And Edward kept remarking how much I was like Bella, being a 'mental mute' as he put it. "What about this hunting thing, I never cared much for blood."

"I suppose there could be another way for you to take it." Carlisle mused.

Bella snapped her fingers. "I've got an idea, Edward come on, I'm gonna need your help." she pulled him out of the room.

It had occurred to mew that when Alice told me what Edward could do, I always began wondering what that was like. _I hope her sense of style has improved_. I heard Alice...think?

Intrigued I probe this. "Does style enhance in vampire life?"

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"I was actually wondering how it would be like to have Edward's power, then I heard your thoughts." I said simply.

"Interesting, it's like you can copy abilities." Carlisle said.

"Copy?" I questioned puzzled.

"Yes Natalia!" Alice said suddenly. "That's why Edward's or Nessie's gifts won't work on you, because you were already subconsciously copying Bella's!" she said excitedly.

"But Natalia wasn't a clumsy human like Bella." Emmett said.

"Emmett." Rosalie chided him.

"Kidding, kidding." he said.

"Here!" Bella came back in.

She puts the plate of food on my lap. "What's am I suppose to do with this?"

"Eat it." Bella said simply.

I shrugged, grabbed the food with my fork and ate a piece.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was visibly anxious when I swallowed the piece of food. Everyone except Bella, she was smiling. "Well?"

"It's good." I replied.

"There's the solution to her blood problem, Carlisle." Bella said still beaming. I too hungry to ask what she ment.

'_Intriguing.'_ he thought.

"What is?" I asked pausing in my meal.

"That you can still consume human food." Carlisle said.

_'What is going on? Carlisle didn't say anything.' _Bella thought.

"Well Bella, I can copy abilities, and I copied Edwards' I said.

Everyone's eyes widened. "You just read Bella's thoughts." Esme said astonished.

"Yeah, so?" I asked confused.

"Oh this is just great!" Edward shouted sarcastically. He sighed exasperated.

I blinked. Whoa, didn't see that coming. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"Stay in the shade!" Bella called after me.

I waved my affirmative and walked outside. I stayed in the shade of the trees and let my thoughts wander. I was a vampire now, which would mean I was now immortal. I sighed out of habit. Eternities a long time to spend alone. Then my thoughts wander back to Demetri. He must changed me for a reason, since I don't think he'd drain my blood and not kill me.

A memory surfaces to just before he bit me. He had asked me something which escaped me, but I remember the smile. It was loving. I placed a hand over my dead heart. I had never had someone in love with me before, and I wasn't going to lose him now.

I walked back to the Cullen's home with one decision of resolve. I was going to bring Demetri back.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone besides Bella had gone out hunting, and this was the perfect time to go get Demetri... but first I had to know where he was. "Bella?"

"Yeah, Nat?"

"Just aquestion, but do you know where that vampire that bit me, Demetri I think his name was, lives?" I asked as casually as I could.

Bella gave me a blank stare. "He lives in Volterra, Italy. With the Volturi." she answered. "Why?"

"I was just curious is all." I replied going back up to Edward's old room. My things were still here. I quickly stuffed some clothes into a bag and left a note saying where I was going and that I would come back. I snuck out of the house with scary quietness and was off to the airport.

* * *

Skipping the boring details of the flight, I had arrived in Italy. I got onto a tour bus that was headed to Volterra, and thankfully it was cloudy out. Bella had told me about how we sparle in the sunlight. I didn't know much about the Volturi except what the three ancients looked like, and that Carlisle had lived with them for a while. I knew there was more, but I just couldn't work past the fog in my mind to remember it.

* * *

I followed the group of tourists, only then did something seem off to me. I could smell a large group of vampires up ahead in a stone room. I stopped dead in my tracks as what I had tried to remember came racing into startling clarity. The little bit I could remember was that the Volturi were the closest thing to vampire royalty, they feast on human blood, can't hunt inside their own walls. Then there's something about tourists...I know! They kill...oh.

I jumped as the door slammed shut. I tried to block out the loud screams that suddenly pierced my hearing like a knife. I turned and wandered away until I could no longer hear the screams in my ears. That's when I noticed that I had no idea where I was going.

I hugged my self as I walk through the halls. Either another vampire here finds me, mistakes me for a human, since I still have my blue eyes, and kills me. Or they figure I'm trespassing and they kill me. Thankfully I found a hall with doors, and they had name plates on them. I read each name, and soon I found the one I was looking for.

I knock on the door softly and when the door opened a dark-haired man's red eyes widen almost comically. "Hi." I said meekly.

He immediately pulled me in and closed the door. "What are you doing here?" he whispered harshly.

I wasn't at all taken back by his sharp tone. So I answered him calmly. "I came to bring you back with me." I said as if talking to a child.

"Why?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Why did you change me? Why did I come all the way here?" I asked rhetorically. "There's a bond between us, if there wasn't, you would've killed me the second you got me alone out side the Cullen's home, but you didn't. And I sure as hell wouldn't come all this way for a guy who ditched me after biting me if I didn't know there wasn't some form of connection."

Demetri sighed. "I know that, but I can't go back with you."

"Why?"

"Guess?" he was of course probably referring to the Volturi, but that still didn't make any sense. He answered me as if reading my own mind. "I'm their tracker." he clarified.

Now that made sense. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took out my metallic blue phone and read the text. It was from Alice, she probably already knew. Damn. The text said; He'll come, but they know you're there, so we're on our way.

"They know I'm here?" I whispered in disbelief.

Not a second later, the door opened.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Aren't I awful?


	15. Chapter 15

Demetri stepped in front of me just as whoever it was came in. I had to step on my tip toes to see over his shoulders. There were three at the door; two male, and one small female. One of the males smiled delighted when he saw me and I had thought he was high or something.

"You must be Natalia, I'm Aro, this is Felix," he pointed at the other male. "And this is Jane."

_'This isn't good.' _Demetri thought.

"What's not good?" I asked curiously.

"How did you...?" Demetri trailed off confused.

"I copied Edward's ability." I said simply.

"You can copy abilities?" Aro asked me, his smile widending.

"Yes." I nodded.

I read their minds. Aro was going to ask me to join, felt threatened that I could copy her ability if I wanted too, and Felix was wondering what was with my eyes. I decided to answer that one. "I don't know why my eyes are still blue, they just are."

Felix looked a bit shocked, like he had just been caught staring, in which case he had been. Demetri let out a low growl, but I grab his hand in reassurance after reading his thoughts. I then hear a very familiar voice ring in my head. _'Nat? Where are you?' _that was Bella, she sounded worried sick. I didn't want her to worry, so I daintily stepped around Demetri, past the three at the door and down the hall where the thoughts were coming from.

The moment I came into what looked like a throne room the atmosphere was almost palpable with tension. I saw Jasper glance around uneasily, the tension no doubt causing this. "Alice? How did you all get there so fast?" I asked both nervously and cautiously.

Little Alice pranced over to me, and pulled me over to the safety of the Cullens while telling me the answer in her head. '_I texted you when we got here in Volterra.'_

I nodded slightly. That made sense. The intent stares I felt from the other two ancients made me even more uneasy. Suddenly, I felt calm. Jasper's doing of course. I mouthed, "Thanks" to him, and he nods. This was just as unnerving to him as it was for me, because he had to feel this tension and I wasn't helping by being nervous.

Just then the four vampires I had left came in. Aro went over to the other two. Demetri, Felix, and Jane, stood to the side in front of them. The other two still stare-if not more-intently at me after Aro explained what I could do. Unable to take it, I just had to ask.

"Why are creepy and creepier staring at me like that?"

This caused several things to happen. Jasper went rigid, both Alice and Edward rolled their eyes, Carlisle and Esme looked wary, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee were silently laughing. I even saw the corners of Demetri's mouth quirk upward.

The snowy-haired ancient scowled at me. "What's that suppose to mean?" he hissed at me.

I just smile innocently. "It was just a question." I then ignore his afterthought, though I hear a hiss from Edward. I could care less though, cause now my attention was focused solely on Demetri.


	16. Chapter 16

I was still staring into Demetri's eyes, and his never left mine. I would nod slightly every now and then to a silent question he would ask me. I was only vaguely aware of what was happening, though I did see jasper finally relax a bit, probably due to the good emotional affection Demetri and I had. I wanted nothing more than to walk over and hug him.

But every time I felt myself inch or step forward, little Alice would pull me back, seeing as she still hadn't let go of my arm. Every time Demetri tried to do the same (try and walk over to me) Felix would not so discreetly shove him back. It then became obvious; either the Volturi would gain a new member, or they would lose their tracker.

I was only then snapped back into reality by the call of my name. It toke me a moment to realize who had spoken. I, somewhat reluctantly, turned my gaze from Demetri, to Carlisle. "Yes?" I asked.

"What's your decision?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked blankly. Decision? What is he talking about?

"Carlisle." Edward interrupted. "Her attention was otherwise taken, she doesn't know what we're talking about."

"Well, the decision to either stay us, or the Volturi." Carlisle explained.

I looked at each of them, then my gaze went back to Demetri. _'Don't stay just here just because of me. If you truly care, think it over carefully.' _he thought to me. I nodded solemnly. That was what I was going to do. I looked at Aro. "Can I think it over?" I asked as politely as I could.

Surprisingly, there were no screaming protests about this. The only thought I found intriguing was Aro's. He thought that since there was an apparent bond between Demetri and I, that it would be enough to get me to stay. "You may think it over." he said. "As well as any of the other Cullens." he added. I raised a brow at that.

I barely felt Alice pulling me along to get me to move, because my attention had slipped once again back to Demetri. It was strange, but when I had been human and he had hugged me, it felt like I had turned into a live wire. I then felt myself being lifted off the ground, and saw that the ground was moving. Alice was walking beside me and looked even smaller.

_'You wouldn't move, so Emmett had to carry you.'_ she thought to me.

_'Oh.'_ I thought. "Okay, you can put me down now." I felt my self being lowered back to the ground. "Thank you."

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes when Emmett made a crack about my dear Demetri. _'If he had been human, he might've drooled even.' _ I heard Edward snicker lightly.


	17. Chapter 17

We were staing in a hotel as I made my decision. Stay with the Cullens? Or with Demetri in the Volturi? What he had thought to me replayed in my head. I would have to make this count...ah! What was that horrid smell! I jump off the bed, out of my single room, and down the hall.

I stop at the room Nessie was in and knocked. Could that smell be her? The door opens and a rather tall guy with black hair and russet skin opens the holds his nose at the same time as I do. "You must be the new bloodsucker that Nessie was telling me about. You stink, you know."

"I cold say the same thing about you. My name is Natalia." I said holding my free hand out.

He took it with his free hand. "I'm Jacob Black, what's with your eyes though?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I was like this when I woke up."

"Jacob, I see you've met Nat." Nessie said appearing beside him.

"Sure, the smell gave it away." he said.

"I've got a question for you, what are you? You aren't human bercause they don't smell like garbage, even if there smell is rather repulsive to me, and their skin doesn't feel like a flame." I said letting go of his hand.

"I'm a shap-shifter. The form is an over-sized wolf." Jacob said.

"Really? And why are you here?" I asked curiously.

Renesmee answered this one. "Because wherever I go, my Jacob goes with me." she grinned.

"Aww, a master and their pet." I laughed.

Jacob snorted. "Whatever."

"By-the-way, Natalia, did you amke your decision yet?" Nessie asked.

My face fell. "Not yet, it's a tough choice afterall.

Nessie nodded. "You'll make the decision you'll feel is right."

"You're not psychic like alice are you?" I asked smiling.

Nessie laughed. "No, but you could be if you wanted."

"Well, I'm off to make the decision that could decide my fate." I joked.

* * *

I stood in front of the three ancients. I had said I wanted to come alone, the Cullens had protested of course, but let it be when Alice said that I would be alright. My face was glassy and I stared at Demetri for a moment. Even though it wasn't out loud, he knew my answer.

"Well, what is your decision?" Aro asked.

My eyes lingered on Demetri for a moment before I toke an unnessary breath. "I...choose to stay with the Cullens."

"I see, is that your final choice?" Aro asked calmly.

I nodded. "It is." I looked at Demetri, with pained eyes, though his eyes were happy.

_You made the right decision._ He thought to me.

I inclined my head as I left, hearing the outraged thoughts of the Volturi guard behind me.


	18. Chapter 18

When we got out of Volterra and back to Forks, I had slipped into a dull depressed stupor. Everyone, especially Bella, was worried about me and the fact that I hadn't even once come out of the room once I had gone in.

"Nat?" Bella asked worriedly from the other side of the door.

I walked over to te door and opened it slightly. "Yes?"

Bella gasped; probably at seeing my pitch black eyes. "Nat, you need to eat." she said pleadingly.

"Okay Bella, I'll eat, but can we go ou? Just to try and take my mind off..." I couldn't even say his name. Just thinking about him made my dead heart ache.

Bella nodded. "Sure."

* * *

We were at a diner and I was eating, while Bella just sat there in front of me politely. "Did you do something?" I asked suspiciously.

Bella put on an innocent face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I shrugged, but was still suspicious. "Alice was wrong." I whispered.

"About what?" Bella asked.

"Demetri." I said somberly.

Bella was about to reply when her cellphone went off. she answered it and from her thoughts I could tell she was talking to Alice. I tried to listen in mentally, but Bella was blocking me out. she then got off the phone and her expression was one of shock and surprise. "We better get back to the house." she said with a small smile.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Bella! What's the hurry?" I asked as Bella pulled me along toward the Cullen house.

"You'll see." Was the same reply as before.

I groaned. This was sos infuriating. I could use Alice's gift, but I had promised not to copy unless I asked first, same with Jasper and Nessie. We stopped at the door and go in. There's a moment of rustling before we enter the living room. I raised a brow at how they were standing. They seemed to be blocking something. Both Alice and Edward were smiling for some reason also. I tried reading their thoughts, but no luck, they blocked me out as well.

"Now will you tell me what this is all about?" I asked.

"Teo reasons actually." Carlisle said. "We've decided that you can stay with us, and if you'll allow it, accept another."

"Another?" I asked condused.

"Maybe it would be best if he asked you himself." Esme said and they moved away from what they were blocking.

My eyes widened, and if my heart was still beating, it would've skipped a beat. He was here. Alice was right after all. Demetri had come.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!

I leave you with another cliffhanger. What's gonna happen? It will be the conclusion to _Light To My Darkness_ in the epilog. Stay tuned!


	19. Epilog

It seemed to take for either of us to speak aned the awkwardness was rather noticible.

"Hello Natalia." Demetri sid nervously.

"Hi." Was all I managed.

I toke notice that everyone else had left to give us time to sort this out. Smart move. "You came back, why?"

"I wanted to be with you, and not even the Volturi could stop if they tried." Demetri toke my hands in his and I smiled.

"But why didn't you come back with us in Volterra?" I asked.

Demetri looked both uneasy an embarrassed. "I actually spoke with Carlisle before hand and had askd to join his coven."

"Then they let me get all depressed?" I asked somberly.

Demetri hugged me. "Of course not, they didn't know, and I made Carlisle swear he wouldn't tell any of them."

"Then I'm guessingyou swam here then." I said.

I felt him stiffen. "Dont' remind me, the only thing that made this journey worth wild was seeing your beautiful face."

I smiled and if it had still bee possible, I would've blushed. "R-really?"

"Yea, to me you are the most beautiful person in the world and I knew the moment I saw you, I couldn't be with anyone else." I giggled. "I'm pouring my dead heart out and you laugh?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. "It's just that, you sound like a mushy love card."

Demetri scowled, but smiled slightly at the truth in my words. "You're right. I wasn't trying to sound mushy just to tell you how I feel."

"A simple 'I love you' does the trick." I suggested.

"Yeah." Demetri then kissed me and I returned it as much enthusiasm as possible. I loved how we didn't have to breath. When we broke away, he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled.

"So, am I allowed to stay?" Demetri asked.

I rolled my eyes. Like I'd let him leave after all that. "What do you think?"

He smirked. "I get to stay." he hugged me tighter.

Alice was right all along. I'd have to thank her later, but for now, I was content in being in my love's arms. Demetri was with me, and I couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment.

FIN

* * *

A/N: And there it is, the end. I'm actually woking on a sequel to this story, so tell me what you think, reviews and opinions are greatly appreciated.


End file.
